Fear the Walking Dead (season 5)
| country = United States | network = AMC | first_aired = | last_aired = | num_episodes = 7 | episode_list = List of Fear the Walking Dead episodes }} The fifth season of Fear the Walking Dead, an American horror-drama television series on AMC, premiered on June 2, 2019. It is a companion series to The Walking Dead, and the season contains the second crossover between the two series with the introduction of Dwight (Austin Amelio), the first being Morgan Jones in the fourth season. The season follows the group of survivors led by Morgan Jones (Lennie James) and Alicia Clark (Alycia Debnam-Carey) as they search for other survivors, looking to provide help for others in an effort to make up for the wrongdoings from their pasts. Cast Main cast * Lennie James as Morgan Jones: A mentally unstable and ruthlessly pragmatic man, formerly a part of Rick Grimes' group on The Walking Dead. * Alycia Debnam-Carey as Alicia Clark: The fiery yet compassionate daughter of Madison, and Nick's sister. * Maggie Grace as Althea Szewczek-Przygocki: A curious and tactical journalist. * Colman Domingo as Victor Strand: A smart and sophisticated conman-turned-businessman, who formed friendships with Nick, Madison, and Alicia. * Danay García as Luciana Galvez: A strong and cautious former member of the La Colonia community in Tijuana, Mexico, and Nick's former girlfriend. * Garret Dillahunt as John Dorie: A lonesome and friendly police officer who is in a relationship with June. * Alexa Nisenson as Charlie: A young girl who was a spy for the Vultures until she defected to Morgan's group. * Jenna Elfman as June: A kind nurse who is in a relationship with John. * Rubén Blades as Daniel Salazar: A courageous and practical former Sombra Negra member, previously missing since the third-season finale. * Karen David as Grace: A mysterious and terminally ill woman who used to work at a nuclear power plant that melted down near the site where the plane of Morgan's group crashed. * Austin Amelio as Dwight: A ruthless and reluctant former lieutenant of the Saviors, who was exiled from Virginia by Rick Grimes' group on The Walking Dead. He is currently searching for his missing wife Sherry who disappeared after fleeing the Saviors. Supporting cast * Mo Collins as Sarah: The adoptive sister of Wendell and a former Marine. * Daryl Mitchell as Wendell: A wheelchair-bound man and the adoptive brother of Sarah. * Matt Frewer as Logan: The former partner of Clayton (aka "Polar Bear") who tricks Morgan's group and seizes the denim factory for himself. * Bailey Gavulic as Annie: A teenage survivor and sister to Dylan and Max. * Ethan Suess as Max: A teenage survivor and brother to Annie and Dylan. * Cooper Dodson as Dylan: Annie and Max's younger brother. Episodes |viewers=10 |country=U.S. |episodes= | Viewers = 1.97 | ShortSummary = While trying to help a man named Logan, Alicia, Dorie, June, Morgan and Luciana get into a plane crash, leaving Luciana seriously injured. The group encounters a group of children as well as strange traps and signs warning of high radiation in the area. The children eventually run off while the group is shocked to learn that Logan is actually Polar Bear's former partner who lured them as far away as possible so that he could take over their denim factory base. Al investigates a strange walker wearing body armor, only to be captured by more of the man's group. As the rest of the group plans to retake the factory, Strand investigates a man on one of Al's tapes who has a plane they can use to rescue their friends. To Strand's shock, the man is Daniel Salazar who hasn't been seen since the destruction of the Gonzales Dam. | LineColor = 19A7A9 }} | Viewers = 1.69 | ShortSummary = After encountering another roadblock warning of high radiation while searching for the missing Al, Morgan encounters a woman named Grace while dispatching two walkers in a trap. Grace explains that due to a power plant meltdown the year before, there are over sixty radioactive walkers in the area. Simply getting close to the walkers risks survivors becoming contaminated, causing Morgan to permanently lose his contaminated fighting stick. As the former operations manager of the plant, Grace blames herself for the deaths of her friends and is on a mission to find and eliminate the radioactive walkers, herself terminally ill with radiation sickness. John and June locate the campground where Max and his siblings possibly came from only to discover that the residents succumbed to radiation sickness after fighting off a herd of the radioactive walkers. Grace sets out on her own to hunt down the rest, promising to keep in touch. At the same time, Victor tracks down Daniel Salazar who helps him make contact with Luciana. Though convinced of the problem, Daniel refuses to lend his plane to Victor who he feels will only make things worse based off of past experiences. After passing out following a walker attack, Luciana wakes up to discover that someone has cut off walker heads and strung them from a billboard at the truck stop, causing the group to become convinced that they are getting close to something someone doesn't want them to see. | LineColor = 19A7A9 }} | Viewers = 1.76 | ShortSummary = The group begins plotting out the locations of the walker roadblocks while Alicia begins searching for Max's family after hearing a message by them over the radio. John and June come under attack and take shelter in Humbug's Gulch, a ghost town that once acted as a theme park attraction similar to the one John once worked at. As they retrieve guns from the saloon during a dust storm, Dwight attacks, eventually revealing that he is searching for his missing wife Sherry. Dwight's search has taken him from Virginia to Texas, following notes from Sherry who seems to be on the run from bad people. Dwight gets trapped by a herd while searching their car, taken from the radioactive camp, for the next clue which turns out to be a dead end. June talks Dwight out of suicide and the three take out the herd together. Using his experience as a cop, John determines that Dwight was searching the wrong car and Sherry may still be out there. Dwight and Morgan are reunited for the first time since the war with the Saviors and put the past behind them. Dwight leads the group to the biggest walker roadblock yet, but they are interrupted by a call from Max. The group finds a bloodied Dylan while Max and Annie set up another walker roadblock and plot to use Dylan to find out why Morgan's group is in the area before making sure they are not a threat to them. | LineColor = 19A7A9 }} | Viewers = 1.66 | ShortSummary = Strand, Charlie, Sarah and Wendell attempt to steal Daniel Salazar's plane, but he anticipates their move and disables it. After accidentally hitching a ride with Daniel, Charlie discovers that he is disarming deadly traps set by the man whose warehouse he inherited. Daniel's cat Skidmark accidentally releases a herd while at one such trap and Daniel sends Charlie ahead while he lures the herd back. Daniel reveals that he is angry at Strand not for being shot in the face, but for Strand lying to him about Ofelia, preventing Daniel from seeing his daughter alive again. Strand and the others rush to Daniel's rescue and Strand uses the plane's engines to eliminate the herd, damaging the engines beyond repair. Daniel appears to forgive Strand and gives the group use of his warehouse while he continues his mission. At the same time, Morgan and Alicia search for Al and discover in the process that Max, Annie and Dylan are part of a larger group of kids, the children of the people who died of radiation sickness at a nearby camp. The kids lead them to the camp of the people who took Al, only to witness the people fly away in a helicopter. At the same time, Dylan and Luciana repair the truck stop's long-range antenna and contact Strand who informs them of the plane's fate. Instead, Dylan suggests that the group repair their crashed plane to escape. | LineColor = 19A7A9 }} | Viewers = 1.71 | ShortSummary = After being kidnapped, Al meets a young woman named Isabelle who works for the mysterious group with the helicopter. As Al hid her tape on the zombified member of the group, Beckett, Isabelle is forced to cooperate with Al who seeks information on the strange group and its activities. With Isabelle's helicopter out of fuel and only three days before another team is sent to the area, Al helps Isabelle make a treacherous climb to get the needed supplies while revealing her own guilt over her brother's death when Al chose to chase a story instead of staying with him. Isabelle eventually explains that her group is focusing on the future and rebuilding to the point that its mission is more important than anything and anyone. After Beckett went insane when he saw the aftermath of the power plant meltdown, she was forced to kill him. Al eventually allows Isabelle to destroy the tape, but Isabelle chooses not to kill her due to their mutual attraction. Isabelle leaves in the helicopter with the tape on Al's brother, lying to her people about encountering someone else. Al reunites with Morgan, Alicia and Annie's group and chooses to lie about what she learned, keeping her promise to Isabelle. Inspired by her experiences, Al reveals her last name to her friends, finally giving out some personal information about herself. | LineColor = 19A7A9 }} | Viewers = 1.49 | ShortSummary = Morgan's group brings the plane wreckage to the truck stop and set to work repairing it with the help of the children. However, the plane's propellers break in an attempt to start it up, leaving them scrambling to find a solution. Annie decides to take the other children and leave and explains the events surrounding the loss of their parents at the camp the group found. Grace contacts Morgan to reveal that the power plant's second reactor is going to soon meltdown. Grace and Morgan come up with a plan to use the truck stop's generator to delay the meltdown, but Grace doesn't believe it can be stopped completely and it will kill anyone living left in the area when it happens. Rather than risk Morgan's life, Grace heads off on her own to try to buy them time. Dwight and John continue the search for Sherry. John finds a note from Sherry asking for Dwight to give up the search, but lies to him about it. After struggling to find a solution, Strand and Charlie arrive to help with the propellers from Daniel's plane using Jim Brauer's old hot air balloon. However, the balloon crashes in a field in the radioactive zone. As Morgan rushes to help them and Alicia searches for the kids, Strand and Charlie are surrounded by walkers, some of which are radioactive. | LineColor = 19A7A9 }} | Viewers = 1.39 | ShortSummary = John and Dwight continue their search for Sherry until they run of gas. Running out of time before the meltdown, John tells Dwight the truth. Though Dwight decides to keep hope alive that he will find Sherry, he rededicates himself to helping John return to his friends. Charlie and Strand take cover from the herd using the balloon until Morgan rescues them. Morgan aids Grace in repairing the generator, delaying the meltdown. Morgan convinces Grace to not give up on living and she joins them. Al leads June to the fuel dump Isabelle led her to in order to retrieve more fuel for the plane and tells her a bit about meeting Isabelle. Alicia reaches the camp of Annie's group and struggles to convince them to leave. After a herd arrives, Annie agrees to join them in leaving the area. Alicia draws the herd away, but is exposed to a potentially fatal dose of radiation when she gets splashed in the face with the blood of a radioactive walker she kills. At the end of the episode, alarms go off at the power plant, signaling the beginning of the meltdown. | LineColor = 19A7A9 }} | DirectedBy = | WrittenBy = | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 19A7A9 }} }} Production In July 2018, AMC renewed the series for a fifth season. Andrew Chambliss and Ian Goldberg have been the showrunners since the fourth season. Casting In December 2018, it was reported that Rubén Blades would return in the fifth season as Daniel Salazar. It was also reported that Daniel Sharman would return as Troy Otto, however, in April 2019, showrunner Ian Goldberg confirmed he would not return, stating "Yes, that's just a rumor. We thought he was awesome on the show, but he's not returning." In January 2019, it was reported that Austin Amelio would join the cast as Dwight, who last appeared in the eighth season of The Walking Dead. Alexa Nisenson was promoted to the main cast after recurring in the fourth season as Charlie. In March 2019, it was reported that Karen David had been added to the main cast as Grace. Filming Filming for the fifth season began in December 2018 in New Braunfels, Texas. Sarah Wayne Callies, who played Lori Grimes on its companion series The Walking Dead, directed an episode of the season. Reception Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the fifth season has a rating of 67% based on 13 reviews, with an average rating of 6.14/10. The site's critical consensus is, "Though it's pace has grown stiff, Fear the Walking Dead finds ghoulish innovations within its zombie formula while broadening the Walker universe." Ratings | title2 = The Hurt That Will Happen | date2 = June 9, 2019 | rs2 = 0.5 | viewers2 = 1.69 | dvr2 = 0.4 | dvrv2 = 1.13 | total2 = 0.9 | totalv2 = 2.82 | title3 = Humbug's Gulch | date3 = June 16, 2019 | rs3 = 0.5 | viewers3 = 1.76 | dvr3 = 0.4 | dvrv3 = 1.11 | total3 = 0.9 | totalv3 = 2.87 | title4 = Skidmark | date4 = June 23, 2019 | rs4 = 0.5 | viewers4 = 1.66 | dvr4 = 0.4 | dvrv4 = 1.23 | total4 = 0.9 | totalv4 = 2.89 | title5 = The End of Everything | date5 = June 30, 2019 | rs5 = 0.5 | viewers5 = 1.71 | dvr5 = 0.3 | dvrv5 = 1.07 | total5 = 0.8 | totalv5 = 2.78 | title6 = The Little Prince | date6 = July 7, 2019 | rs6 = 0.4 | viewers6 = 1.49 | dvr6 = | dvrv6 = | total6 = | totalv6 = | title7 = Still Standing | date7 = July 14, 2019 | rs7 = 0.3 | viewers7 = 1.39 | dvr7 = | dvrv7 = | total7 = | totalv7 = }} References External links * * Category:2019 American television seasons Season 5